prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 21, 2014 NXT results
The August 21, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 31, 2014 Summary After this week's edition of WWE NXT, the field of potential contenders to The Ascension's NXT Tag Team Championship was whittled down to two in the semi-finals of the No. 1 Contenders’ Tournament. Plus, Tyler Breeze left the NXT Universe confused as he walked away from getting retribution against Tyson Kidd, and WWE COO Triple H made blockbuster announcements regarding NXT Takeover and the future of NXT! Big Cass & Enzo Amore looked to be well on their way to victory, until Amore dove into the waiting arms of Simon Gotch, who set him up for the double-team maneuver called That's a Wrap to send The Vaudevillains to the finals. Adding insult to injury, The Legionnaires ambushed Enzo & Cassady after the match, with Sylvester Lefort shaving off part of Amore's beard. A furious and shorn Amore re-emerged later in the night to issue a challenge to Lefort for a Hair vs. Hair Match at NXT Takeover! Will the Frenchman accept and put his locks on the line? The WWE COO came to NXT with two huge announcements. First, he decreed that all three NXT championships will be defended at NXT Takeover, LIVE Sept. 11 on WWE Network. The Game then announced that a new NXT General Manager will make his (or her?) presence felt next week! Fuming after Tyson Kidd cost him the NXT Championship last week, Breeze pounced on Kidd at the bell and stomped him into the corner, with Kidd responding in kind. Kidd nearly locked in the Sharpshooter, but Prince Pretty escaped, grabbed his cell phone and left the arena, taking the count-out loss. Charlotte used her match this week to tune up for her title defense in three weeks. Becky was able to counter Charlotte's submissions, while the champion was more than willing to trade blows with the hard-hitting, head-banging Diva. A vicious suplex left Becky in perfect position for Bow Down to the Queen, giving Charlotte the win. NXT's most hyped Superstar was out to send a message to Bull Dempsey. The intense Mojo steamrolled over Cutler, finishing off an impressive win with Hyperdrive. After the match, a serious Rawley told Dempsey that he hasn't seen how hyped he can truly get. Not known for his high-flying, Rose tried to slow things down, but couldn't handle the speedy Kalisto and soon tagged in Sami Zayn. Zayn was more at home trading lucha libre offense with Sin Cara, though the masked marvel was slightly more adept and sent him to the floor to regroup. Back in the ring, Kalisto darted around, leaving his opponents confused on how to counter. While Zayn & Rose tried to use their size to their advantage, there was no holding the luchadores back. Sin Cara took Zayn out with a breathtaking dive through the ropes, then hit a beautiful Senton Bomb to earn his team a place in the tournament finals! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Solomon Crowe defeats Buddy Murphy *Dark Match: Natalya defeats Carmella *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady in a WWE NXT Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament Semifinal Match (1:45) *Tyson Kidd defeated Tyler Breeze by Count Out (1:45) *Charlotte defeated Becky Lynch (4:15) *Mojo Rawley defeated Steve Cutler (1:30) *Sin Cara and Kalisto defeated Sami Zayn and Adam Rose in a WWE NXT Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament Semi final Match (8:00) Image Gallery 8-21-14 NXT 1.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 2.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 3.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 4.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 5.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 6.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 7.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 8.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 9.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 10.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 11.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 12.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 13.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 14.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 15.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 16.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 17.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 18.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 19.jpg 8-21-14 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #112 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #236 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events